what was meant to be
by ShannonandStella
Summary: the story of what I think was supposed to happen in season 1. Finished Now please review if you read this :
1. the fight

This is based after episode ten in season 1 there is a bomb but Dom dies not grace, Shannon comes to the base though and takes over Doms position.

**Grace and Josh are at Connor's house to collect Graces things because Connor has kicked her out.**

"Okay can you check those draws?" Grace said looking through the house for her stuff, Connor is at work but she doesn't know when he is getting back so they are trying to get everything before he comes.

"Yeah do you want me to get anything else from in here?" Josh said back

"Um, anything that is mine I guess" Grace said, she played over the events off the day before. Connor had come into her room after Leon had come and given her the laptop. He was angry and had obviously been crying, the nurse that she could be released in a couple of hours and that she wouldn't be able to go to work for a couple of weeks.

"I want you out of the house Grace" Connor said roughly, he had a look in his eye that she had never seen before, he had always been loving and careful, and he had never hurt her.

"Okay" was all that she said, she couldn't help but feeling sorry for him cause he had loved her and she has thrown that away

"That's all you can say grace, okay" Connor said angrily "We have been married for three years and all you can say is OKAY"

"I'm sorry Connor" Grace said looking away.

"Well that's not enough is it Grace?, you are the one who cheated on me, I never hurt you never and I accepted everything the whole police force thing, even the tactical thing but then you do this to me this is unforgivable, I never want to see you again grace" and with that he left the room slamming the door behind him. Grace started to cry, he was right he had held her when she had been sad and made her laugh. He had been her best friend for a long time, but since she had joined Tactical response he had seemed well boring, her fast paced days then her well deadly quite nights and when she had decided to start a family with him, they had found out that Connor was infertile but he was stubborn and wouldn't accept it. Graces life now seemed good, she was with josh and now they could be together, besides the fact that they were going to be separated in the squad.

"Hey Grace" Josh said opening the door and smiling at her he noticed that she was crying and walked over to her side and grabbed her hand gently "Hey what's wrong?" josh said, placing his free hand on the side of her face and gently pulling her face towards his to see her face

"I told Connor about us, he told me to get out and he was so furious" Grace hastily wiped away the tears that were starting to form again

"Hey grace, I love you that will never change" Josh said lovingly

"I know, I love you too" Grace pulled Josh closer and kissed him passionately, after a minute they broke away and they were both smiling at each other, the door opened and Connor walked back through. He chucked a clipboard on graces bed and stared at her for a second before looking at Josh and staring at him that made Josh almost shiver

"You need to sign it and then we are going home" Connor said icily

"Connor, you said you didn't want to look at me again, and now we are going home?" Grace said angrily

"Yeah, I'm willing to forgive you for what happened, I love you and that's all that matters"

"Connor, talking about it isn't going to change the way that I feel" Grace said stunned

"I know that, that's why we are going to move, form Melbourne from Victoria if we have to, I am not letting you go, we are going to start over, try and have a family and you can give up this stupid police thing."

"Connor, this isn't going to work out, I am in love with josh, that's not going to change"

"Yes it is Grace it is going to change, I don't care whether or not you like it you are my wife and you are coming with me"

"Connor, I'm sorry that you are hurt but you can't tell her what to do" Josh said quickly

"Yes I can" Connor walked over to grace and grabbed her arm and wrenched her out of her bed that she was sitting in, Josh quickly acted and grabbed Connors arm vice like and peeled Connors arm of Grace, he looked at grace and saw her expression. Grace was horrified, Connor had never been violent but now, she didn't know

"I suggest that you go now Connor" said josh angrily, he let go of Connor and pushed him out the door but not before Connor turned around and punched josh in the face, and then he ran through the door on the other side of the hall. Josh quickly grabbed a tissue from the side of Graces bed and placed it to his nose, there was some blood but he hadn't broken it. Josh quickly walked out of Graces room to the nurses' station "Hey, can I get someone to move Grace Barry to another room, she just had an incident with her husband and I don't think that she feels to comfortable" said Josh dryly annoyed with Connor for hurting Grace.

"Yeah there is a spear room down the hall number 308" she smiled at josh

"Thank you and can you make sure if a Connor Barry is to come and ask for her that he isn't to see her?"

"Yes that can be arranged" said the women

"Thanks" Josh walked back into the room and saw that Grace was worried "Hey, I just got you another room and Connor can't come in, come on"

"Josh, Are you okay?" Grace said obviously not hearing what he had just said

"Yeah Grace I am fine, come on" he grabbed the laptop bag and all of Graces stuff, before grabbing her hand and walking through the door towards the room that the nurse had indicated and put her stuff on the table, Grace had dropped the jacket that she had picked up out of the other room and walked over to josh still in shock and placed her arms around his torso, josh sighed and placed his head on top of graces that was now resting on his shoulder and smiled. This is where she wanted to be, forever.

"Grace, now are you okay, and don't do the I am fine thing, if anything is wrong then tell me please"

Grace smiled, Josh knew her to well. Josh lead them onto her bed and hugged her tightly before letting go and assessing her, she was beautiful and even after the bomb she couldn't be more stunning.

"Yes Josh I am okay, I am shocked about Connor, I had never thought that he would do something like that but now I don't have to worry cause I will always have you" Grace looked at josh and gave him a quick kiss before speaking again "I am really tired Josh, sorry but today has been a real long day"

"I understand get some rest" Josh kissed Grace on the forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door silently behind him. He walked over to the nurse "Grace Barry is resting for now, can you make sure no one wakes her and if she asks where i am could you tell her i have gone to see Kerry" Josh said

"Of course" the nurse said before noting something on a pad and typing something on the computer before josh walked away, Grace was still in the ICU even though she was stable and okay but because of the bomb blast they made her stay in the unit and have scans every two hours or so, just to make sure. Josh didn't mind this as long as grace was fine then he wouldn't complain.

Hahaha I am supposed to be doing an assessment but I am writing instead. Hope you guys like it and please review for more. Email me if you want to give me any ideas or thoughts for future chapters that you want in the story.


	2. moving out, moving on

Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter, so here is the second chapter.

Josh reached Doms room a minute later, Dom had a bandage around his head and Sandrine holding his hand by his side, Dom had been in the worst of the blast. Kerry sat on the other side and josh coughed to alert her that he was there, Kerry turned around and saw Josh, he had forgotten about his nose but he knew that it wouldn't look good. Kerry got up and walked out the door into the hall "What the hell happened to you?" Kerry said looking amused but also concerned

"Connor tried to force Grace to move and stuff, I told him no cause he wasn't listening to her and he hit me" Josh said quickly and a bit annoyed, he was glad that Stella wasn't here now because she would probably be literarily rolling on the floor in laughter

"How is Grace?" Kerry said wondering, she had been at Doms side for the day, she had been given a brief overview of Graces condition before and it sounded good

"She is good, she had gone for a sleep now, she is due for another scan in another hour"

"Ha, she is going to attack one of those guys soon. How many scans has she had today?"

"This will be her fifth" Josh laughed at the thought of Grace getting up and telling them to stick there machines up there butts.

"Grace, GRACE" Josh yelled, Grace fell out of her memory

"Hey what's up?" Grace said

"You where a million miles away Gracie" Josh laughed "is this all you want to take?"

"Yeah the rest can stay here, most of it is just photo's of Connor and me and after yesterday I don't want them anymore"

"Okay, lets pack this stuff up before he gets back" Josh said picking up some of the bags that are scattered across the floor. "Grace don't you dare touch those bags" Josh yelled over his shoulder right as Grace was about to pick up one of the bags. Grace walked over to the lounge and sat down heavily pouting because she had been told no heavy lifting and no work for two weeks.

Josh walked back in from chucking the bags into his car, he saw Grace sitting on the couch sulking and started laughing, he grabbed the rest of the bags and walked back outside and placed the other three bags into the back. He heard a car coming down the street and looked up, he noticed that it was Connor's and Josh shut the door quickly and ran back inside the house. "Grace we have to go now" Josh said quickly coming through the door and walking towards the lounge.

Grace looked up to see what was happening and looked at josh's face, his face was filled with worry and concern "Connor is here. Isn't he?" she knew he was but she didn't want to believe that he was

"Yeah Grace come on" Grace jumped up of the lounge and walked out the door, they nearly ran into Connor on the way down the steps.

"What the hell are you doing here Grace?" Connor said angrily

"I came to get all my stuff and give back the keys" She chucked her keys at Connor and started to try and push past him, Josh's hand was on Graces shoulder and he tried to follow her but Connor blocked their way.

"So you show up at my house and expect me to be okay with it, yeah right Grace" Connor said, Josh pulled grace behind him not wanting her to get hurt, he didn't disrespect her he knew she was strong and capable women but he didn't want her to get hurt when he could stop her getting hurt.

"Connor all we did was get her stuff, and it is also her house as well" Josh said bluntly still trying to get around Connor.

"No she lost that when she decided to be with you" Connor said, Josh could see Connors hands by his side in fists.

"Connor, we are leaving now could you let us pass" Said Josh pushing his way through the blocked path grabbing Graces hand while doing so.

"I am sorry Connor" Said Grace and she quickly pushed past him putting her arm around joshes waist before letting go and hopping into the passenger's side Josh's car and closed the door.

Review for more =]. I am actually posting this cause I am bored cause I am sick so sorry if it doesn't make a 100% sense. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
